kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Iberia
There is no place for runts in the Iberian peninsula. Harsh and unforgiving, it is a land of craggy mountains and green hills surrounding an arid and inhospitable plain. Nevertheless, its mineral wealth and the fertility of its coastal plains leave few in doubt of its significance to the world. Notes Despite Iberia's massive size and equally staggering mineral wealth - almost every metallic strategic resource ranging from copper to gold can be found here - Iberia has but two problems: like Europa, it is somewhat backward and underdeveloped, so while tribute can be obtained from the Baetician territories, it would be easier to squeeze tribute from the stones of the other two areas - Tarraconensis and Lusitania - than it would be by occupying them. Nevertheless, the large number of rare resources and manpower in Iberia means that tribute can be obtained as long as you control Pottery as a strategic resource and are allied with any power which controls any of the nine resource patches in Iberia. On the other hand, you can simply just take the resources for yourself to bolster your defences elsewhere if attacked. Strategic resources file:rare.png link=Atlas/Iberia#Wettonia|Cattle - Wettonia link=Atlas/Iberia#Bastetania|Olive oil - Bastetania link=Atlas/Iberia#Celtiberia|Horses - Celtiberia link=Atlas/Iberia#Baetica|Silver - Baetica link=Atlas/Iberia#Bastetania|Wine - Bastetania link=Atlas/Iberia#Lacetania|Marble - Lacetania link=Atlas/Iberia#Cantabria|Gold - Cantabria link=Atlas/Iberia#Turdulia|Copper - Turdilia link=Atlas/Iberia#Asturia|Iron ore - Austuria Political summary Overall, the biggeest problems which the Iberian factions face is that they are very much territorially squeezed, with a dearth of buffer territory between the two factions. With the Celtiberi based in Tarraconensis and the Lusitani in their namesake region, it is rather difficult for any faction to survive for long without some compromise. Still, the rich resources in place (horses for the Celtiberi; copper for the Lusitanians) means that they should be tactically well-endowed to deal with whatever threats they may confront in the course of the campaign. (Celtiberi) The Celtiberi should consider an all-out attempt to unify Tarraconensis (northwestern and central Spain) as quickly as possible. By seizing as many supply centres as possible, this should provide them with tribute, and then form a core around which the conquest of the rest of the land could take place. An alliance with the Lusitanians should be sought, should the Numidians, Carthaginians, or Arverni think of marching into Iberia. Therefore, the Celtiberi should maintain good relations with the Lusitanians, or even endeavour to turn them into a client state to seize control of their army to foment overruns of unoccupied territory, and then form an alliance with either the Arverni or the Numidians to prevent a two-front war. (Lusitanians): The Lusitani begin the game with 2 armies in place, with one in Lusitania, their capital, and the territory of Turdulia, forming a land bridge to Baetica. Baetica should be your first target - with Baetica, you will then have at least 3 armies, to counterbalance the Celtiberians who may now have at least 2 or 3 armies.. Baetica Citerior *Owned by: Carthage (Basetania) Because of its proximity to the civilised cultures of the Mediterranean, Baetica Citerior or "Nearer Baetica" is the richest region in all of Iberia. Since then, it has been an area of interest by Carthage who controls Bastetania, but the Edetani continue to hold out, as do the Greeks who rule Lacetania from Emporion. Lacetania Colonised by Greeks centuries ago, Lacetania, headed by the city-state of Emporion, can be said to be the wealhiest territory of all Iberia except for the Carthaginian hegemony being developed below. Vasconia As with many of Iberia's Mediterranean settlements, Vasconia isufficiently populous and prosperous to support large armies. Edetania The kindly climate of this coastal territory makes it suitable for the practice of viticulture. Being linked to the Phoenician and Greek polities which trade throughout the Mediterranean has also led to this becoming one of the richest and most cosmopolitan parts of the Iberian Peninsula. Tarraconensis The largest of the four regions of Hispania, Tarraconensis covers the green hills of the north and the eastern coastline, with its people living in elegant fortified cities. Asturia This province's mines hosts deposits of some of the finest iron ore in the world. Cantabria Cantabria's proximity to Gaul make it a vital crossroads for factions seeking to travel to Gallic Armoria while the humid mountains of this land belie the wealth hidden at their roots Celtiberia This hilly interior of Spain is dominated by Numantia, the greatest of the Celtiberian cities. The terrain also lends itself to the cultivation of high-quality horses — as well as a powerful cavalry tradition that could yet become the terror of all nations. Gallaecia The so-called "green heart" of Iberia, the Celts who call this land of mountain and forest home live by the old ways of settled forts from which they sally forth to grow crops and plunder their neighbours' own. Political summary Like many barbarian factions, the Celtiberians in The Wolf Among Lions will soon discover that the location of their capital of Celtiberia has a very strategic position. Because most of Iberia is rather empty, the Celtiberian player will find that expansion and consolidation of their territories will be far easier than say, the Romans or even the Chremonidean League, who are located in densely populated areas which can serve as potential military hotspots. Even so, there are challenges. The first issue is that the Celtiberians are located very close to the Lusitanians and Celtiberians who are just within two turns' striking range of Celtiberia. In which case, you will have to decide whether to attack the Carthaginians early on to seize their supply centre at Baetica, or ally with the Lusitanians and leave the defence of your southern flank to them, and obtain a supply centre yourself. You could seize Edetania, then use the army to seize or overrun Bastetania as soon as possible. Or you could use your two armies to then start the gathering of all Iberian territories, even as you leave the Carthaginians and Lusitanians to fight it out. Keep watch over the east: there are many factions there who will certainly attempt to tread you down if you are not careful. Lusitania This part of Iberia is named Lusitania, after the Lusitani, the largest tribal confederacy in the region. Wettonia The Wettones who call this area home live in a land of plains intersected by rivers, which has positively affected the quality of their cattle. *Strategic resource: Cattle Lusitania This is the most populated part of the Lusitanian lands, and also functions as the capital of the Lusitani. The treacherous mountains and the all encompassing western surf all function like walls and a moat to keep out unwanted outsiders, so any assault on this territory will have to be well-prepared in advanced. Turdulia Just south of the main lands of the Lusitani lies Turdulia, which are settled by the Turduli, a client of the Lusitanian confederacy. The hills of Turdulia are rich in copper, which may well prove to be of great use for constructing ships and weapons. Political summary Baetica Ulterior At the southern tip of Iberia lies Baetica Ulterior, or the "farthest Baetica". Although far from Greece or Rome, it however has been very, very close to the Phoenician city-states of the Western Mediterranean and boasts great cities with a sophistication and prosperity matching many major factions, such as the Arverni and the Carthaginians. Bastetania *Alternate name: Hispania Ulterior *Corresponds to: Granada This land is heavily cultivated and is also considered the most civilised territory throughout the Iberian peninsula. Metal is not lacking too, so we should be well set out for conquest if we were able to conquer this territory. Baetica Situated on the lower reaches of the River Baetis, Baetica's warm climate and rich mineral wealth have resulted in this becoming one of the more heavily populated parts of Iberia. Baetica is also a key gateway into Africa via Masaesylia, so you should occupy this territory as quickly as possible. Category:Atlas Category:Lusitanians Category:Celtiberi Category:CtW